brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Corrupted Commander Elias
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Elias was the heir of another powerful faction in the kingdom, one that sought to solve the problems of the kingdom and help the people become more efficient. This faction was called the Corrupted Heart, for the family that ran it for generations was said have came through the union of a demon and a fairy. If Xylan, Vale,and Elias ever survived the encounter with Desire, it is believed that Elias would have returned to his faction and reclaim his long overdue title as leader of the Corrupted Heart faction. As a member of his faction again, he would have strengthened it greatly and would have improved the lives of all the citizens of the kingdom, from the nobles to the slums. He would have have also used his own family library to search up spells on how to improve a person's complete well-being. It is revealed in the rubble of his library that there was a book about the gates. He would have very likely used this book to travel from his home in Elgaia to Grand Gaia, Ishgria, and beyond. He would have done this to learn of other mythical creatures, demons and the like. Anything to improve his home. Appearance Elias was a striking young man who had snow white hair and wore a lovely suit, minus a jacket, instead wearing simply a suit vest, bearing an insignia on the upper section of his tie. The insignia was a red circle with a pink spiraling flower in the center and a blue border around it. He possessed this insignia on his microphone which was attached to a small speaker on his belt. He bears a crown but the insignia is still on his headwear. He now possessed a blue royal cape. At his feet is a pool of pure water and blood. One to represent his fairy origin and the other, his demon origin. They are larger and form orbs surrounding Elias. The light blue orbs orbit Elias while the red orbs appear near his mouth, hands, his speaker, and around his feet. They only mix in the pool at his feet. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Corrupted Cooperation 40% to all parameters, boosts BB when attacking, heals when attacking, boosts BB each turn, heals each turn and hugely boosts BC,HC efficacy Extra Skill: Divided Being Boosts BC,HC drop rate, Increases Atk,Def,Rec when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount,and increases Atk,Def,Rec when damage taken has exceeded certain amount Brave Burst: Abel Shower 19 combo attack, boosts BB gauge when damaged for 3 turn, heals HP when damaged for 3 turn, boosts BC,HC drop rate * Boosts BB by 12BC when damaged, heals 40% of damage, and 20% boost to BC,HC drop rate Super Brave Burst: Piany Lagoon 25 combo attack, boosts BB gauge when damaged for 3 turn, heals HP when damaged for 3 turn,boosts BC,HC drop rate, and boosts BB Atk * Boosts BB by 20BC when damaged, heals 50% of damage, and 30% boost to BC,HC drop rate boosts BB Atk by 300% Ultimate Brave Burst: Endless Demonic Torrent 32 combo on all enemies, Fills BB to max for 3 turns, fully heals for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk,Def,Rec for 4 turns and enormously boosts BB Atk * Fills BB by 999, heals by 99999, increases Atk,Def,Rec by 85%, boosts BB Atk by 500% Enhancements: Parameter Increase: N/A Parameter Boost: N/A Spark: N/A Critical: N/A Ailment Infliction: N/A BB Gauge: N/A HP Recovery: N/A Damage Reduction: N/A Ailment Resistance: N/A Drop: N/A Special: N/A Quotes Summon Quote: Hey there pal! Hey, do you know if where I came from is still okay? If it is, I would like to try and make it better! For old times' sake! Fusion Quote: Little by little, I guess. Thats how progress works. Thank you for investing your time in me! Evolution Quote: It appears that I have reached my pinnacle. But do I really need this power anymore? Of course I do! The more power I have, the more problems I can solve, even the big ones! Evolution Evolves From: Heartful Emperor Elias *Evolution Materials: Mecha Water God, Miracle Totem, Water Totem, Water Pot, Water Bulb, Water Idol, Water Spirit, Water Nymph *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel Evolves Into: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Category:Contest Entry (First Unit Contest)